Tensaiman
Genius Man, also called "1031" by fans, is a super hero and, as his name suggests, a born genius. He was originally Thumb Ranger Gunjo (of the Finger Rangers), and also a member of Hit Man's team of super villains, but later became a good guy. His super power is his incredible acuity, which means he is extremely smart and clever, and can therefore use telekinesis. He is voiced in the anime by Tomokazu Seki. Appearance Genius Man wears a purple suit, with white arms and legs. There is a huge yellow pattern on the torso of his suit, that looks like the kanji "天" (ten), with a smaller black "才" (sai) in the middle. Altogether, "tensai" (天才) means "genius". There is a shiny blue diamond on each elbow and knee. He has neon-green hair, in a cut similar to Cyborg 009. It sticks out in a flare on the left side, and ends in curls at the right. There is a moon with a star on the right side as well. The moon and star hold telekinetic energy that is proven to be dangerously powerful - enough to atomize any single object in his path. He has shiny, emerald-green eyes, in a relaxed expression, with three visible lashes, and a pointed nose. And on a closer look, there is a small fang sticking out of his mouth. Another notable feature of him is his long, flowing cloak. The cloak is white, with red on the inside. It goes over his shoulders and has a neck collar, with a golden snap closure. Personality Genius Man has a passionate, poetic personality, and is somewhat of the arrogant type--he likes to brag on and on about how smart he is. He would stroke his fingers through his hair and say: "I'm a genius" (私は天才 Watashi wa tensai). Story With his acuity, skills and absolute flawlessness, Genius Man was bound to be chosen as an elite. He was, and when he got his diploma, he drew a picture of a teddy bear on the corner as a signature. But while going to a planet to fight an alien, he lost his diploma, therefore ruining his chances of becoming an elite. He went to a bar and drank, because he was very depressed. While he was there, he met a man in black - a hero-turned-villain named Hit Man. Hit Man was facing the same problem as Genius Man - He was skilled enough to be an elite, but never succeeded. He also had four comrades, named Speed Man, Slime Man, Power Man and Steel Man, who all faced the exact same problem. They were a team of super villains that formed to get retribution on the Hero Committee. When Genius Man heard this, he joined the team. It was later revealed that the diploma actually just flew out of sight. The Original Lucky Man found it, and signed his name on it. Then when he met up with Yōichi's angel, he gave it to him, and when the present-day Lucky Man came to the battle field, he gave it back to Genius Man. After this, Genius Man broke away from the team of villains, and became a good guy, since he didn't need to get retribution on the Hero Committee anymore. Life On Earth Similar to how Effort Man and is brothers disguise themselves as human boys in order to go to school, Genius Man does the same. He disguises as a teenage boy named 'Tensai Umaretski '(生月天才 Umaretsuki Tensai). Umaretski has the exact same hair style as his super form, but the moon and star are replaced with more hair, and the hair is yellow instead of neon-green. Like the other boys in his class, Umaretski wears a school uniform, but with shiny blue (or yellow) diamonds on the elbows and knees, similar to his super form, and instead of a plain red tie, his tie has a big yellow "天" and a small black "才" in the middle, also like his super form. It is revealed that he has a rivalry with Shōri Isono, on and off the battle field. However, there are rumors that Umaretski is secretly attracted to Isono. In order for Umaretski to transform into Genius Man, he needs to say something really, really smart (such as a complicated equation or theory). A beam of light hits him, and he becomes Genius Man. Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains